


Jumin Han - Power Move

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Power Move, no idea what to tag, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: Anonymous asked:Ohh, I thought of a fun request: Jumin making a Power Move™ to defend the honor of his wife or something like that and she saying bluntly "I think I just had a mini orgasm" I hope this doesn't sound too nsfw for you  Thanks!!!Jumin Han- Power Move*A/N: Anon, I legitimately had no idea what a Power Move was until I looked it up and had a friend explain one of the definitions to me, so I am so freakin sorry if the definition I’ve used isn’t the one you were looking for. If it’s not, I want you to please tell me so I can rewrite and fix it for you, okay? I only want to ensure you’re happy, that’s why I’m here. So please, if this isn’t right, I want you to tell me ASAP. And definitely not too NSFW hon, I promise. ^_^





	Jumin Han - Power Move

\- Things were picking up for C&R International. The company had a significant increase in popularity and had been making deal after deal with company after company.

\- Sometimes, C&R would take over the merger and make the other party a subsidiary.

\- This was how Jumin Han worked. Maximize potential profits, cut unnecessary losses, anything for the benefit of the company.

\- Of course, all of that was put on the back burner when he came home to you.

\- You were the reason he kept going, the reason his heart was no longer a cold husk of emotionless tact, but a burning pool of endless affection that was only present when you were near.

\- And lately, he would ask your opinions on deals, curious of what you thought.

\- He genuinely valued whatever you had to say. Your words meant so much to him.

\- So, of course, he wanted to give you everything you could ever want.

\- Even passing by little places, if something so much as gave him a brief reminder of you, it was yours.

\- This man was utterly smitten with you, and nothing could change that.

\- Though you were constantly in a state of security, guards around you at any and every time you left the penthouse, it was all right.

\- You knew the deal when you chose him.

\- He was a very important man, and anyone could try to take you from him. Whether for money or simply because they harbored a grudge, your safety was paramount.

\- But he never thought there would come a time where he’d have to step in.

\- He had been trying to procure a deal with another company, and was having a meeting with the CEO to discuss the benefits and potential losses should the contract commence.

\- You were at home, putting together a lunch to surprise him when it was finished.

\- Until then, you decided that once you arrived, you would sit and spend time with Jaehee.

\- You loved spending time with her anyway, so it was a win-win.

\- Finishing the lunch, you packed it away and went to change into something modest but sweet.

\- Something you knew your husband would just absolutely love.

\- Even if it made him the slightest bit antsy to get home. (Are you playing with me, kitten?)

\- You even wore his favorite perfume, with the slightest bit of cherry red on your lips to finish it off.

\- Grabbing his lunch, one of the guards escorted you to the car, where Driver Kim was waiting.

\- “Off to see Mr. Han, MC?” (You thought it was all right for the guards and Driver Kim to call you by your name. After all, you were still adjusting to the comfortable life.)

\- “Yes, I am. I think… well, I hope, that his meeting has just about finished and wanted to bring him something to eat.”

\- He gave a noncommittal hum and drove you to the company.

\- Being married to the Jumin Han definitely had its advantages.

\- And not being stopped at security was one of them.

\- You had seen how thorough and sometimes harsh the screening process was for a visitor to enter.

\- Once, security had tried something like that with you, only to have both Jaehee and your husband immediately shut them down.

\- Jumin wanted them fired, and it would have happened had you not intervened.

\- Someone harassing his kitten? The love of his life? You’ll be buried in more lawsuits than you can think of, and that would be before you could even blink.

\- Because Jumin Han was not a man who resorted to petty means like fighting to solve his problems.

\- He had a brain and he used it to every advantage.

\- You had entered the elevator, giving various employees either a kind wave or a nod and a smile on your way, almost eager to see the sweet smile on your husband’s face. The one only you could ever see.

\- The trip to the top floor was long enough, but Jaehee instantly saw you and smiled once you stepped off, waving you over.

\- “Have you come to see Mr. Han, MC?”

\- You nodded. “Yeah, I have. But if he’s still in a meeting, I can stay here with you until he’s finished. I just wanted to bring him lunch anyway.”

\- Her eyes were on your neck.

\- In your reverie, you had apparently forgotten to put makeup on the marks he left on you.

\- Ones he had a tendency of leaving every time. (Oops.)

\- Whether her face flushed more or yours, you couldn’t say, but that didn’t stop the instinctive rubbing of your neck.

\- That was when he came out, poking his head from the door.

\- “Ah, MC. I thought I heard you. What brings you here, darling?”

\- Employees hearing their boss just casually say ‘darling’ left them speechless. (Someone dropped their coffee)

\- “Oh, I was just bringing your lunch for after your meeting, my love. I was going to spend time with Jaehee until you were finished.”

\- There was that soft, sweet smile. His obsidian eyes even sparkled.

\- “Well, things have just about concluded. Would you come in?”

\- You nodded, giving Jaehee a wave as you joined your husband.

\- There was a man in his office, looking over you curiously (and rather perversely too) as you entered, Jumin’s hand on your back.

\- “MC, this is the man I mentioned before. The CEO of HLQ Incorporated.”

\- You offered your hand, and he took it as your husband went to his desk to finish the contract. His hand was holding yours a bit too long, his eyes roving over you from top to bottom.

\- “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Han. Jumin speaks quite highly of you.”

\- You give him a faint smile and a nod. “Of course. We’re married after all.”

\- Then, he returned to where he was sitting, still trying to look at you in his peripheral.

\- Your husband saw the interaction.

\- “I would like to ask you to refrain from viewing my wife in such a lewd manner if you wish to complete this contract.”

\- The CEO cleared his throat and adjusted his tie as he sat down. “Of course. Of course.”

\- You wanted to leave the lunch on Jumin’s desk and wait until everything had finished completely. (You wanted that creep gone.)

\- And that was what you did.

\- Or what you tried to do.

\- The instant you set his lunch down and turned to leave, you felt something brush across your backside, almost cupping.

\- It was quick, hardly enough to be noticed. But Jumin noticed.

\- You whipped around fast enough to see your husband reach over his desk and draw his fist back.

\- With one swift crack, the other CEO was lying on the floor, clutching his nose and whining in pain. (Blood spatter was on his face and Jumin’s knuckles.)

\- Jumin stood, ever imposing in his three piece suit and took his jacket from the back of his chair.

\- After putting it on, he reached into the breast pocket and pulled out a card, tossing it on the CEO with a simple flick of his wrist.

\- “Here are a few numbers for some high-ranking attorneys. Use one. Better yet, use them all.”

\- He was away from his desk, ready to leave when he turned to see you still standing there, frozen in shock.

\- “Kitten? I admit that was rather unlike me, so I do apologize if I’ve offended you. Are you all right, my love?”

\- Realizing he’d spoken to you, you shook your head to clear it, then coughed a little.

\- “Kitten?”

\- After a few more seconds of shock, you answered.

\- “I think I just came a little.”


End file.
